Stolen Heirs
by N.V.9
Summary: Orochimaru was shunned by all the clans of the world. Now he's making it his mission to take the one thing they treasure the most, their future heirs.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

In the darkest of nights, while the world slept away safely tucked in their beds, one man drifted, silent like a shadow.

When guards walked by, the man would completely disappear, leaving no evidence -sound, scent, or item- to be found. Everytime they would walk off, the shadow would grin before moving on. Already he had done this eight times over the last six months. Each time it seemed to get more complicated and each time he proved why he was chosen to do this.

Each time the guards would be more. Word had gotten around when the first one disappeared. Now they were going to the extream to protect their little treasures. Not that it helped them in the end. He only had two more to go and then he'd be done.

Once under the window he desired, he braced his legs and sprang. He barley caught himself on the first window. Taking a small breath, he began to climb passed the window and slowly up to the next. By the time he got to the seventh window he was beginning to feel the strain of exhaustion.

At the eighth window he pulled out a small tool and began to gently cut at the glass. He knew no alarm would go off. This house thought they were well protected and that no one would make it this far into their compound, and if they did then, surely they would be stopped by the around the clock guards.

With a small snort and a smirk, he cut off the small piece he needed. Putting the tool away he stuck his finger inside and unhooked the lock. At least this family would learn one thing in the future, alarms and updated windows would be required in the future.

Well it wasn't his problem. Pushing the window open he climbed silently inside. Looking around until he spotted the bed, he moved toward it as he dug into his bag once more. He pulled a small rag and a bottle out. The smell would be a dead give away that this was connected to the others. Just the way he wanted it to be.

Standing over the bed he pulled the blanket down and frowned. He was expecting one kit not two. There was only supposed to be one heir, but which one was it? Cursing the family that kept their heirs hidden until they were ready to take over, he wet the rag and placed it over the female's face.

The young male began to stir, his pale eyes looking into his own dark ones, but before the kit could react he re-wet the rag and placed it over the young male's face.

"Shhh." he murmured when the male put up a struggle. "Hush pup, I won't hurt you."

Finally the kit stopped struggling. Putting his stuff away he pulled a black cloth from around his waist and quickly opened it. Placing the bottom of the bag on the bed he opened it wide and placed the female's tiny curled body inside. Then he picked up the male and placed him gently beside the female. Once done he picked them up and placed them on his back.

"One more to go." Just one more and he was done. Climbing out the window he made his way back down. Fifteen minutes later he was gone.

S H

With the two kits in his arms he made his way down the rock steps and into a dim room. With a push on the bottom right, with his foot, he went in.

A pale light turned on revealing the other occupents of the warm room.  
"I see you brought our next- why are there two?"

"They were both in the heir's room."

"I see... place them on the bed toward the right, Kabuto."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto did as he was told.

"So that just leaves us with the Akimichi's kit." Orochimaru said walking toward his newest residents, both of them as fast asleep as the others.

"First the Namikaze kit, though he is the wrong one, he is still useful."

"My apologies, my lord."

"That is alright. Next the Uchiha kit, the second heir. Followed by the Aburame and Nara kits."

"I tried for the first but he was not there. I was lucky to get the second." Kabuto defended himself. "The other two kits were easy pickings."

"You count almost dying easy?" Orochimaru laughed as he picked up the Namikaze kit and began to pet him like a kitten. "We have the Yamanaka female, and Kaguya and Sabaku males."

"All three gave me a challenge but in the end they are all yours." Kabuto grinned.

"Finally we got the Inuzuka two weeks ago, and now we have the Hyuuga heir, however, since we're not sure which one it it, they will both do. Come Kabuto lets go plan our next capture."

"Yes my lord."

S H

"My lord I'm sorry but I could not get the Akimichi pup."  
"What!" Orochimaru yelled as he stood quickly from his chair.

"I was almost caught, the clan set a trap and I almost fell in it." Kabuto explained holding his side as blood slowly seeped through.

"Did you lead them here!" Orochimaru demanded.

"No Lord Orochimaru, but we should move just in case. I'm sure they have my scent now, and soon they could tie it to yours." Kabuto said ripping a curtain to tie his side.

"Yes. Come Kabuto."

Two hours later the house was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"I want Daddy!" the Namikaze kit cried again and again inside his cage as it swung back and forth.

Orochimaru smirked at the little blonde pup in his care. Like all the others he wore a collar and one white t-shirt that covered his whole body.

Already it had been two weeks since he aquired the last of his little pets and he did not plan to give them up any time soon. Not until they paid for what they did to him. So he was missing one, he'd make do.

"Daddy!" the blonde cried again curling up into a ball.

"Hush little pet, I'm here for you." He smirked at the scared little animal.

"Daddy!"

"Silence!" Orochimaru screamed slamming his hand against the cage and making it go wild.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto called from behind him.

"Yes?"

"The room is ready."

"Good." moving to another cage, Orochimaru opened it and pulled out the crying female. "It's okay, love, I promise not to hurt you."

"I wanna go home." She cried struggling in his arms. "Let me go home!"

"All in do time pup, but first things must be taken care of." Orochimaru held her to his body. Her screams and tears flowing with her fist and kicks. To think she wished to hurt him... Little animal didn't even realized her father already did.

"Enough." He commanded as he placed her tiny form on the bed. "I said enough!" he screamed and slapped her. "Kabuto bring me my tools."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said leaving the room. A few minutes later he returned to the blonde female tied up and screaming through the tape that covered her mouth. "Is that necessary?"

"Of course, I need to concentrate." Orochimaru smiled taking the tray Kabuto held out to him. "Let's see... Oh this one." He smiled holding up a jagged blade. "I wonder what her father would like to see more of?"

Showing the little beast the knife, he rubbed it's flat surface down her tear covered cheeks. "I'll show him and them all what they did to me."

Kabuto nodded as he turned on the camera.

S H

Placing the silent Uchiha pup back in his cage, Kabuto ran his hand over the now bald head. Like all the others, Orochimaru had decided to shave them all. Checking the bandages on the little kit's arms he nodded. The bleeding had stopped, that was good, closing the cage he moved to the Hyuga boy. With a frown he threw open the cage door and pulled the little one out.

Moving him to the metal table in the center of the room, he removed the bandages around his tiny chest and frowned. The wound was still bleeding, his face was far too pale and his breathing irregular. He might die tonight.

"That can't happen, Lord Orochimaru isn't done with him." Moving to a shelf in the corner, he pulled out some tools and placed them around the little animal. Going to the sink he washed his hands and pulled on gloves. "I won't disappoint him." He vowed before setting to work on trying to save the Hyuuga.

S H

"Another video surfaced." Kakashi said holding out a tape to Minato.

Like the other eight in the room, his face lost more color. It had been three months since they last saw their five year old and six year old children.

When two weeks had past by, they got their first video. Like all the others, it would start with a dark melody to match the dark room. As it went on, they would hear the whimpers of children and then the screams and the begging. Slowly a room would come into focus and a man wearing all black, his face and hair hidden behind a mask and a hood, would appear. As the camera went farther down the man's body, a child would be shown.

Crying as they layed awake, bound to a table and terrified.

The first video was of Ino Yamanaka. Inochi had sat in shock as he watched his little girl lose all of her hair, like all the children to come, and then the man had cried as a blade trailed down his daughter's little chest. As the knife had gone lower the masked man had looked up for a few moments before plunging the knife into her tiny thigh.

A week later another video had surfaced. Once again the man was there, but this time it was Shikamaru Nara on the table. Shikaku had fallen to his knees as multiple slashes went acrossed his son's left side of his face, each one slow and defined as the first.

Another week before the next one. Shino Aburame, Shibi had screamed and ran at the TV as his son's hands were stabbed into the table.

Two more past before they got their forth video. Kimimaro Kaguya. Everyone had flinched and cried as the bastard cut off two fingers and one of his tiny toes.

It was another week when they got the fifth. Kiba Inuzuka. Upon the boys cheeks, his clans tattoo's were cut completely off. Tsume had yet to speak to anyone, her anger striking out to everyone that came near her. She couldn't bring herself to come to the meetings anymore. Instead she and her clan had gone out searching again for her young son.

Hiashi had the worst shock of them all when he saw both his daughter and his nephew being brutalized as one. He had almost died himself as the man on the camera slammed a blade in each child's belly before slowly dragging it upward.

A week after that Gaara Sabuka was shown as the skin on his back was peeled off slowly. His screams, through the tape on his mouth, even now, echoed through everyone's mind.

Then came Sasuke Uchiha. Both father and brother of the boy stood in stone silence as the masked man had skinned and burned the boy's arms.

Now today everyone turned toward Minato as he nodded slowly to tell Kakashi to start the video.

Once again the darkness and the haunting music started and then the childrens screams. Finally the masked man appeared, his mask already looking into the camera. Slowly the camera ran down the man's body until it landed on a little sleeping blonde.

"Naruto." Minato said blinking back his tears.

Everyone watched as the masked man ran a hand through the little boys hair. They watched as he began to cut away the beautiful locks and when he was done the camera went back to his mask.

"This is for you Minato." He said reaching up to remove the mask slowly. When it showed his face everyone gasped in shock and rage as Orochimaru smiled at them. "This is for you." he said again as he reached beneath the table. "Naruto, wake up for me."

"Don't touch him!" Minato screamed trying to attack the tv as Kakashi and Fugaku held him back. "Don't touch him!"

"Are you watching?" Orochimaru asked as he lifted a red sizzling metal bar. Turning away from the camera he called Naruto's name again as he slowly removed the tape. "Naruto, say hi to daddy."

"Daddy?" Naruto asked fearfully. "I want my daddy!"

"So do I." Orochimaru smirked as he raised the bar above the tiny blonde, "So do I!" he screamed and brought the bar down on Naruto's leg.

"NO!" Minato screamed as Orochimaru swung down again on the other leg. "I'm going to kill you!" He yelled as tears fell down his face. Five more times the bar came down. Through it all Naruto had screamed for his daddy before passing out.

"This is your payment for what you did to me." Orochimaru smirked tossing the bar away. "I do hope you all watched. I plan to do a lot more."

Then the camera went dark.

"Leave." Minato snarled falling to his knees as he heard Naruto's tiny voice screaming for him. "Go." He whispered crying into his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Gone." Deidara hissed in anger. They had gotten a tip a few days ago about strange things happening in this area. Immediatly, teams were sent to check it out.

Itachi said nothing as he stood side by side with Deidara. Every tip they had recieved were always too late. They knew Orochimaru had been in each place they found, there was no way they couldn't. Orochimaru always left them something to show them. To mock them. Always, there was something that hurt them. Sometimes it was the skin or blood of one of the children and sometimes it was pictures or clothing.

"Find it." He commanded as they separated and began to search the cave. The cave that lead into smaller ones. The first one he went into, Itachi stood there in silence. There was a cage in it with dried blood lining the floor and the bars. He wondered what child had been in this one. Was it Sasuke? Did Sasuke bleed all over the floor?

"Found it." Hana called from another room, her voice filled with grief and pain. "Found it." She whispered tearfully. Moving past her Deidara moved closer to the object in the cage. Slowly he opened it and reached in to get the box.

Once in his hand he moved back to where the other two stood frozen.

Holding his breath he lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was an eye already rotting away.

"Hyuuga." Hana gasped.

"But which one?" Itachi whispered taking the box and closing the lid.

"Does it matter?" Deidara growled. Inside he was happy that it wasn't blue. If it were he would have fallen to the floor screaming. He would die if it were blue.

"Lets go." Itachi's empty voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "We need to report this."

"Hai." the other two said and waited for Itachi to seal it in a scroll before running off.

S H

When Hiashi had seen the eye he had gone silent. His whole world was glued to that eye now within the jar. Was it his daughter or his nephew? If his brother were alive today, he would have quickly assumed it was Neji's and fall to pieces. Right now, Hiashi didn't want to assume anything. He was preparing himself for both.

"What now?" Fugaku demanded angrily. "What do we do?"

"We keep looking." Minato said dully. That could have been his baby. He was sure they were all thinking that. He knew they were also thinking, 'who was next?'

"That's what we've been doing since they disappeared!" he snarled like an animal.

"That is all we can do."

"Well we're not doing anything talking here." Shikaku growled. "I'm going to go find my son."  
"So am I." Shibi nodded moving behind the other to leave the room.

"Where?" Inochi asked softly. "Where do we search?"

"It's obivious he's leading us on goose chase." Hiashi whispered blankly. "Where do we go?"

"We do what the Sabaku's and the Kaguya's are doing." Fugaku answered. "We keep searching no matter what we find. We demand answers from anyone who gets in our way."

"Torture them, you mean?" Minato said. "That will make things worse."  
"My son is missing."  
"So is mine."

"Which is reason enough to look for him." Fugaku glared. "Our little boys and girls are missing. Our older sons are searching. What are we doing? Nothing. We aren't doing anything! We're just sitting here on our asses doing nothing!"

"I want my son-"

"Really? It doesn't really look like you do. Kakashi, not even blood related to Naruto, is out there searching. Deidara, his older brother is out there searching. Kushina, if she were still alive, would be out there searching. You're not."

"He has to protect the village." Hiashi stated unable to look away from the eye watching him. "The village comes before his family."

"It doesn't come before mine." Shikaku said. "My family is first. Everything else is second." With that he was gone followed by Shibi and Fugaku.

"I'm sorry Minato." Inochi whispered quietly. "Brand me as a rouge but I will go out and not come back until I find my daughter."

Minato watched the blonde male leave with the others. In the silence to follow, Hiashi finally stood and turned to him. With the jar in his hand he said, "We all have rules to follow. Choices to make. The village come first. They know this as do I, but even I will go looking."  
Before Minato could answer, he turned and left.

"The village... Why always the village?" with a curse Minato got up and ran to the man that could help him. "Hiruzen!"

"Minato." Sarutobi greeted him when he opened his door. "Go. I'll take care of the village."

"Thank you." Minato bowed before running off to pack things he'll need. By the time he was done he was at the front gate, watching all of the other clan leaders getting ready to run off.

"Stop!" he commanded running to a stop beside them. "We go in teams. Shibi, Hiashi, find Tsume. Shikaku, Inochi, Fugaku. I'll find Kakashi and Rin."  
"What of the village?" Fugaku asked.  
"The third will take care of it. Let's go." Minato growled and took off running.

S H  
"My lord this one doesn't look well." Kabuto said gesturing to Kimimaro in the corner of the room, chained like all the other children. "His breathing is off."

"He's close to death. His body is infected." Orochimaru frowned moving to the shivering kit on the floor. Lifting his little head by his chin, his frown deepend by the lack of color and the feverish look in his eyes. "Lets see if we can heal him." Unchaining the child he picked him up and took him out of the room.

Hours later, after many failed attemps. Orochimaru watched in silence as the kit's heart stopped beating. It surprised him that this one was the first to go. For sure, he would have assumed either the Hyuuga's, especially, the boy now that he was missing one eye or the Sabaku kit missing all the skin on his back. Even the Namikaze kit would have made more sense.

"Lets pack up and go." Orochimaru said finally. "The smell would lead them to us. We'll dump him on the way."

"Of course." Kabuto said and went to work on getting everything together.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Minato ran for all that he was worth. Nothing was going to stop him until he found his son. The village was the last thought on his mind and it shamed him that it had been the only thing since his son's disappearance. He was a fool to leave his son to others. His baby needed him the most when Minato was behind his desk praying Deidara would find him.

Now he was going to do the searching. The village wouldn't hinder him anymore. He would save his child and kill the man that hurt him. Orochimaru would regret the day he decided to take Naruto.

S H

It was a few days later that he caught sight of familiar chakra. But it wasn't the two he was searching for. Instead it was his son's team.

"Dad?" Deidara blinked stopping in his tracks to face his father. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to find my son." Minato said facing the three young teens. All of them were prodgies of their clans. Hana, Deidara, Itachi. All three had been on a team since they had become genin at six and had quickly evolved to higher levels as one. Now all three where Anbu at only thirteen. They were still children that had already faced many battles and tracked down dangerous people of the world. Now they were searching for the ones they loved the most.

"What about the village?" Itachi asked as he stood behind Deidara.

"The third will take care of it. Have you picked up a scent Hana?"

"No sir. Everything leads to false trails. I have my nin dogs searching separately." She said quietly. Her eyes lost and broken.

"What of Kakashi? Have you heard from him?" Minato asked trying to over come the frustration of it all.

"We saw him a week ago." Deidara answered. "He and Rin have joined up with Temari and Kankuro."

So Kakashi had already formed a team. "Then let's go-"

"One of them has found something." Hana cut him off. Turning west, she took off at a breathtaking speed, leaving the others to follow.

Moments later two other dogs appeared beside her as they made their way to the last Haimaru triplet.

"We're close." Hana said. At the pace they were all going, it wasn't long before they found the third dog. Beside him stood Kakashi and his team, all of them looking down into a hole.

"What have you found Kakashi?" Minato asked moving to his former students side.

"A body." Kakashi answered quietly as he stared into the small man made hole.

"What?" Deidara gasped as he ran to Kakashi's side. "Not-"

"No." Rin wiped at her eyes and turned away. "The Kaguya heir."

Oh god. Minata felt two things running through his body. Relief because it wasn't his son and pain because they had found their first child. Moving passed Hana's and Itachi's still form, he walked toward the hole and looked down.

Kimimaro was bare to the world, his body posed as if he was tossed in, uncaring of how he landed. He was thin and rotting. The worst was the insects crawling all over him as they nibbled away at his flesh.

"Have you told his father?" Minato whispered dully.

"I sent Pakkun." Kakashi answered clenching his fist.

"Let's get him out of there. His father doesn't need to see him like this."

Closing their mind off to what they were doing, Minato climbed into the hole and gently picked the child up. He placed him on the ground, where the others stood, and began to remove the insects. Soon, Hana and Rin began to help and only when the last bug was tossed away, did they wrap the child in a blanket that was packed away in Deidara's pack.

It was almost dusk before the Kaguya's Patriarch appeared with a dozen men and women behind him.

Minato stood to the side of their makeshift camp with his son and Itachi as the girls knelt over Kimimaro's body and prayed for him. Kakashi stood with Kankuro on the other side. When the Patriarch moved forward alone, Rin, Hana, and Temari moved away.

Minato watched as the powerful man stood there with no expression upon his face. The man was neither an enemy or a friend. He was just a leader that he was alligned with. Never would Minato had thought to see the coldest man alive to show any emotion but hate and rage. He was reknown as a dangerous and slightly crazy Patriarch. He enjoyed being known as this. He was cruel, making even the Sabakus and the Uchihas look kind.

Yet at this moment, the Patriarch was simply a man staring down at the covered body of his only son. Right before their eyes, the giant man fell to his knees and screamed as he pulled his son's body into his arms. Rocking back and forth, he sobbed into Kimimaro's form. Screaming words and promises that would never be heard by the young child.

Not wanting to intrude on the man's private moment, Minato turned his head away and tried to give the man his privacy. He tried not to hear the other Kaguya's heartbreaking cries of pain.

With a breath, he nodded his head toward his team and Kakashi's and lead them away. By now, he knew Kakashi's dogs had already sent word to the other teams searching that the first child had been found. He knew that each one would hold a moment of silence to send their prayers to the child and his family. He knew they would then continue on in hopes of saving the rest of the children.

Once Minato lead the others far enough, he leaned against one of the trees as the others sat or stood around him.

"It could have been Sasuke." Itachi said breaking the silence.

"But it won't be." Minato vowed praying he was right. "Just like it won't be Naruto or Gaara or Kiba or any of the rest."

"How do you know?" Kankuro demanded. "We thought we were close. We thought we had found a child instead we found a cor-"

"There won't be another." Minato cut him off. "I won't let there be. I won't find my son like this. I won't bury him before me. I won't let his last moments of life be with that bastard. I won't let him die!" Minato said as his tears fell down his face, yet he couldn't find himself to care. "Naruto will be found, he will be saved and I will protect him for the rest of his life."

"Me too." Deidara said moving to his father's side. "I won't lose him." the young blonde cried as he wrapped his arms around Minato's waist and cried. "I won't."

Hours later, the Patriarch appeared alone. "My son is on his way to my village." He said quietly. "He will be buried where all great men are buried. In three days, I will rejoin the search for that bastard and when we find him, I will kill him. For my son, he will die." with that the man disappeared.

"Let's go." Minato said and as one they flew into the trees, Kakashi and his team heading in one direction and Minato going another.

S H

"Don't touch me." Sasuke glared as Kabuto came closer to his cage.  
"I do not come for you little kit." Kabuto smiled, "I come for the Namikaze kit."

"You can't touch him either." Sasuke growled moving in front of Naruto's unconsicious form.

Because they had to move quickly, all of the children were grouped together in tiny cages. Sasuke was with Naruto and Kiba.

Shikamaru was with Gaara and Shino.

Ino was with Hinata and Neji.

Behind Sasuke, Kiba growled softly as he tried to be brave. He wanted to be brave like Sasuke and Gaara were. Neither of the two seemed to ever be afraid of the bad men that had them. Even with his arms still healing, Sasuke tried to take them on. It was he that gave the children a bit of courage. Gaara tried to fight but his back made it too painful to move much. He simply glared as Orochimaru or Kabuto came closer. Gaara had said his Father had told him that a look went farther then a few words.

"I need to check his legs to see if they are alligned and healing right." Kabuto smiled standing outside Sasuke's cage.

Still Sasuke didn't budge. He didn't move as he faced Kabuto. "No. You want to hurt him. My Father will make you pay for this." Sasuke promised.

"Leave them be Kabuto, we will deal with him later." Orochimaru called from another room. "We must prepare for the next part of the journey."

"Yes My lord." Kabuto said and left the room.

"I'm scared." Ino whimpered as she and Hinata held onto Neji. Ino shifted her thigh with her hand to move it closer. The spot that Orochimaru had stabbed had severed nerves and made it harder to move without help. Hinata was still in pain from the wounds on her belly and Kabuto had healed Neji and then taken his eye, leaving a bandage to cover half his head. Orochimaru had wanted it for a gift to the Hyuuga clan leader.

"They'll find us." Sasuke promised as he moved to Naruto's still form. Placing a hand against the youngest of them, Sasuke frowned at the small fever running through Naruto's body. "Kiba move closer, we need to make him sweat out the fever." Even if his arms hurt from the damage Orochimaru had done to him, Sasuke tried to force himself to see beyond the pain. He was a Uchiha and Uchihas used pain to go on. Even if his arms would never be his normal skin color, or move without hurthing or being stiff, Sasuke was still a Uchiha.

Nodding Kiba did as told. His face, though now scabbed over, still pained him. It shamed him to know that his clan's symbol was no longer part of his face. That his disgrace showed clearly to everyone that looked at him. Would his Mom still love him without the symbols? She always told him they were their pride and joy. Any to wear them should feel honored.

"Is he alright?" Shikamaru asked turning his head to look at them, half of his face no longer recognizable. He once had bandages too, but Shikamaru took them off, saying he wanted them to know he wasn't going to hide. Beside him, Gaara rested on his belly with his head resting on Shino's lap. Gaara had said his back was already healing, slowly, but he promised them it would be better. Shino's hands were a different matter. Shino could barely move his fingers and for the most part they simply layed their completely numb. Shikamaru was helping him as he bent them gently to try and get them to work again.

"He has a fever." Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto. Looking down at the makeshift cast wrapped around his legs by only bandages and sticks, Sasuke wanted to cry. Even if they had all been hurt, Naruto had got the worst. The little blonde couldn't move anything beneath his waist. He didn't feel anything, but pain. Sasuke would hold onto Naruto as the blonde cried because of the agony running through his body. When they were forced to move, Naruto, Ino, and Gaara had the most trouble. The others, not wanting them to suffer, helped them the best that they could. They had done the same for Kimimaro before... "Don't die." Sasuke whispered. Kimimaro had died making Sasuke realize for the first time that they could die too. "Please don't die." In his head he begged his brother and his father to find them. Even if he was brave to the others with them, Sasuke was scared that they would never go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Zabuza," Haku called softly as he brought the man some tea. "Here is your tea."

"Haku," Zabuza said gruffly as he sat on the bed. His body tired and hurting from the last battle. He should have been more careful. He shouldn't have let his ego get the best of him. Instead he was shown to be a fool in need of saving. If not for Haku, he most likely would have been dead. It was a blow to his pride to rely on a boy a little more then half his age.

"Yes Zabuza?" the young teen asked. Even at thirteen, Haku was strong, Zabuza would give him that. The young child could take on many and still come out on top. Haku was unique in a world where that was a rarity. He did what no others could do. He didn't follow anothers teachings, but created his own style, ways, to help Zabuza if needed. It was shocking that no one claimed relations to the boy. An orhpan...what were the chances of finding an orhpan as strong as Haku?

"Nothing," he said deciding he rather not ask if he still had the strenght he thought he did.

"Of course, I shall begin your meal-"

"No, I'll make it."

"Zabu-" Haku began with a frown in place.

"You...you go train." Zabuza finished. He wasn't an old woman that needed help. He was strong and powerful. He was a fighter not an idiot.

"I...alright. If you shall be in need-"

"I won't." Zabuza bit out. He didn't need Haku to stay alive. He just had to remember that. He didn't rely on Haku to survive, Haku relied on him. He was the father figure, not Haku.

"Of course," Haku whispered and bowed his head. Without another word the boy was gone.

S H

"Sasuke?" Kiba whispered as the wagon they were in jerked and wobbled with each step. When they had first been placed in this, the first time they were moved, they had screamed and begged for help. It was only when the evil man had smirked and said they could scream all they'd like, no one would ever hear them, that they had finally stopped. It scared him that they could be lost forever. He wanted to go home. He'd beg his mom's forgivness for losing his fangs to stay in his clan if he had to, he just wanted to go home.

"What?" Sasuke answered just as softly, his little arms, awkwardly cradling Naruto's sleeping form. Sasuke liked when Naruto slept. When the blonde slept he didn't hurt, or he hoped Naruto didn't hurt. When Naruto was awake, he cried and screamed in pain. Sasuke knew it hurt to move and be touched. Naruto would scream more if someone tried to comfort him. A few times he had wanted to get the bottle, the one that put them all to sleep, and give it to Naruto.

"Something is wrong with Hinata," Kiba finished as he turned to look back at the Hyuga heir. Beside her, Neji and Shikamaru tried to comfort her with soft voices, so as not to wake Gaara, Shino, and Ino. Like Naruto, Gaara was in pain as well, but he hid it from everyone. The only way any would know he was hurting was the tears running down his cheek. Ino cried softly, her tears always stained her cheeks in fear. She had showed them what her leg looked like, once when she removed the bandage. It was purple and yellow, vains popping up everywhere and the wound created by the blade was hazardly sewn together, or at least that was what Shikamaru said. Shino kept his pain hidden. He would only say he would learn to use his useless hands again, if asked about them. For the most part, Shino's arms just dangled at his side, to lift them, made him gasp, the only signs of pain he would release.

"Neji, what's happening?" Sasuke asked loud enough for the others to hear. Unoffically he had become the leader of their little group. He wasn't sure how that happened, but he would take the role. And being in charge meant protecting his people.

"I don't know," Neji whispered, tears appearing in his eyes, "She won't stop shivering. She's really cold and she doesn't answer when I call her name."

"She's clammy," Shikamaru said, turning to look at Sasuke, "And she's having trouble breathing..."

Sasuke felt his heart stop at that. Kimimaro was like that before he died. He had all of that before he finally gave up. Turning his gaze to Shikamaru's sad, tearfilled gaze, he nodded. Though it hurt him, he pulled Naruto closer to his body as tears appeared in his eyes. Beside him, Kiba frowned, and when he saw both Shikamaru and Sasuke crying, he began to whimper. Hiding his face against Sasuke, he cried. His soft pained whimpers waking the others, but Naruto, slowly.

"What's happening?" Gaara asked, turning his head slightly, as it rested on Ino's good leg, to look at them.

"Hinata," Neji whispered softly, his arms wrapping around the girl as he cried.

"She's gone." Shikamaru gasped. "She's gone."

S H

"Tsume what is it?" Hiashi demanded as the female stilled beside him. Her nose moving slightly as she found a new scent.

"Oh no," she whispered in shock, turning stunned eyes toward him.

"What is it?" Shibi demanded.

"Not mine," Hiashi gasped as tears began to fill his eyes, "Not one of mine. Please tell me it's not one of them!"

"I'm sorry Hiashi." Tsume softly said, her eyes downcast in pain. She felt Hiashi's agony as if it were her own.

"Tell me!" Hiashi screamed, his hands grabbing onto the collar of her clothing. "Tell me!"

"Hinata."

"N-no. NO!" the man screamed as he fell to his knees, "NO! NO! NO!" clutching his head, he bowed his body and cried into the earth. Tsume wanted to comfort him, but to do so... "Show me." Hiashi begged, his eyes looking like that of a broken man. "Show me, please."

Nodding, Tsume lead her group toward the direction the scent was strongest. Moving around a bend, she stilled. Right in front of her was the little girl, her hair barely coming in, tossed to the side of the road like trash. She couldn't have been here for more then a day. The flies had barely started to arrive.

"Hinata," Hiashi gasped, moving to fall beside his oldest daughter, his shaky hands reaching out to her. "My little Hinata."

"Shibi," Tsume whispered.

"Of course," the man answered, sending his own bugs to remove the others.

"Hinata!"

S H

"Dad," Deidara frowned as he watched the blonde man look down at the scroll that was just delivered. "Dad, what is it?"

"Hinata was found." Minato whispered in shock and sadness. "Hiashi is taking her back to the village. Tsume says the man will catch up with her team once he has put his daughter to rest, so that he can help find Neji before it's too late."

"My brother won't go home to be buried. He won't be a forgotten body in a casket." Hana said, wiping at her eyes.

"Let us grieve with Hiashi for a moment," Minato nodded, bowing his head and sending a prayer that Hinata would find peace and happiness with her mother in the afterlife. "Let's go."

S H

Haku hummed softly as he walked beneath the cover of the trees. He wasn't sure why Zabuza was sending him off, or what changed, but he would do as asked. He would train and then, in a few hours, return to Zabuza's side.

Moving to a small clearing, he looked around and nodded. This would do. As he went into a stance, he stilled. Turning his head toward the right, he moved toward the odd noise coming from that direction. Silently, but quickly, he made his way through the trees until he came to a cliff.

What he saw surprised him. Children, no more then five or six, each being taking into a small cave below. All of them wore bandages around their forms, each of them scared, and some crying. Some of them tried to run, but the man with glasses stopped them as he pulled on the chains the connected to collars around their neck.

In anger, Haku jumped and landed in front of the cave, stopping the other man from putting the first child in.

"What do we have here?" the long haired man smirked as everyone stopped to look his way.

"Help us!" a little raven begged. "Please help us!"

"Release them." Haku ordered, getting into a stance.

"Do you plan to fight me?" the long haired man grinned cruely.

"I plan to kill you." Haku promised with narrowed eyes before he attacked.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Haku sped toward the grinning man, his mind already seeing every possible action that could come from either. At the last second, Haku moved toward the right, pivoting and striking from the side. Before he could connect, the man moved with him. Step for step, the man matched him. When Haku struck, the man blocked. It was as if the man was toying with him, laughing and grinning as he did so.

Jumping backward, Haku panted slightly, whatever this man was, whoever he was, Haku wasn't sure. What he knew was that he was losing chakra and energy far more quickly then he had ever lost it before.

Quickly running his gaze over the children, he found them all together, their chains connected to the man with the glasses.

"Come, kill me then, child." the first man smirked, stretching his arms to either side of his body, taunting him.

"Death would be too kind for you." Haku remarked before he moved. In a flash he was with the children, a blade of ice sticking through the other man's chest, arching his body in pain as blood seeped through the gap. With a few senbon he broke the chains connecting the children. "Come." he told them, sending up a wall of ice to stop the other man from getting closer, leaving the shred in the fallen man's chest. Seeing a few of them struggling with some of the others, Haku moved toward the most damaged of the children. Picking the little blonde up gently from the raven's arms, he hoisted the crying child onto his back, making two other clones to grab the red head and the little girl. "Can the rest of you run?" he asked the other little boys.

"Yes." the little raven nodded bravely, tears threatening to spill.

"Then run!" Haku ordered as the wall of ice began to crack. Without being told twice, the children sped after him, each of them trying to match his speed but failing to do so. Slowly they began to fall behind. When one of the children fell, crying for them to wait, Haku turned back, "Keep going!" he told the other children, running back to the child with wild brown hair and fang scars. "Follow the clones!"

Quickly he moved back to the child, bending down and scooping him up, barely dodging the giant snake that shot up from the ground. Hushing the frighten children, the blonde little boy on his back and the little brunet clinging to his front like a monkey, Haku turned back the way the others had ran off in.

Right behind him, the snake gave chase, weaving through the trees, before lunging at him, always a few seconds behind as Haku pushed off from the trees, and anything else he needed to continue onward. With the amount of energy and chakra he was using, Haku was beginning to feel the effect on his tiring body. Up ahead he spotted another child, the little raven with the bandages on his arms, running as fast as he could, another snake chasing him. When the raven looked over his shoulder, he tripped over his little feet and went down painfully. With quick hand movements, Haku created another clone, grabbing the little boy just before the snake struck, taking half the earth with it.

As the little raven held onto his clone, Haku brought it toward him, calling the others toward him as he did so. His energy was already fading fast, he would be no good to the children if they were left alone with no one. When another clone came close, he found it was the one that carried the red head little boy and clinging to the clone's hand was the boy with half of his face scarred, and running behind them were the last two little boys, one with scarred hands and the other with the bandage on half his face. Farther to the otherside of Haku, came the last clone with the little girl. When the child spotted them, she called out in joy, shaking one arm over her head to gain their attention. Before Haku could stop her, another snake appeared between them. With a scream of terror from all of the children, Haku skid to a stop with the two clones beside him and the children he held in his arms, watching in dismay as the snake lunged at the clone, taking it out. With a scream, the little girl disappeared into the earth within the snake's mouth.

"Ino!" the raven beside him screamed.

"Run!" Haku urged him, pulling him along as the clone, that carried him, disappeared, dropping the raven beside him with a thud.

With tears now leaking from his face, the little raven squeezed his hand and continued to run beside him. His actions letting Haku know that this little boy would one day be a man to admire, one that would lead and others would follow with pride.

Feeling the last clone coming close to fading, Haku gasped, trying painfully to keep it from disappearing. Why was he running out of energy so fast? He had trained his body to keep this from happening. Had pushed himself as hard as he could to get beyond this, so why was this happening? The clones were disappearing fast, but the fight had already taken more then Haku had wanted to lose. Did the snake man do this to him?

"Ah!" the little red head cried as he fell to the ground, the clone gone and leaving Haku with all of the children and little to no energy left, as he fell to his knees.

"Mister!" the brunet with the fang scars cried. "Mister stand up! Hurry before the man comes!"

"Run without me, all that can run do so." Haku panted, trying to stand but unable to get up from his hands and knees. On his back, the little blonde still cried into his neck, his little hands holding to Haku's clothes tightly from the front. His teeth digging into Haku's back, almost as if he was trying not to scream.

"But what about you? Mister come on!" the raven got out on a tremble, pulling on Haku's arms to get him to stand. "Mister please! Hurry before he comes!"

"I can't. Run, please just run." Haku begged tiredly, starting to see spots.

"Please Mister. Please get up." the raven begged.

Looking into his eyes, Haku couldn't say no. He had to save them. He already lost the little girl, he had to save the rest. Mind over matter, he told himself. If he believed it, maybe it would come to pass. Taking a breath, Haku moved until he was standing on shaky legs. Feeling the ground starting to move again, he turned to try and pinpoint where the snake would strike from. "Hold on." he told the blonde child as he reached down and picked up the red head, "You too." he told the green eyed child. With a nod, the little red head did as told, burying his face into Haku's neck as he did so. "Can you run?" he asked the rest of them, his words coming out softly.

"Yeah." the little raven nodded quickly.

"Then run." Haku whispered, moving his legs in a sluggish manner.

"Not without you." the raven said stubbernly, reaching up to grasp Haku's hand as the little boy with the fangs scars grabbed on to Haku's clothing, both pulling him forward as the other three children walked beside them, keeping pace as Haku was forced to pick up speed. Step by step, Haku found himself being dragged and pulled. Each time he fell to one knee, one of the children helped push him to stand.

When the earth rumbled behind them, Haku looked around. Heading toward a hollowed out log, half buried, Haku knelt beside it, unclenching the red head from his body and sticking him within. Pulling the brunet with the damaged hands, he pushed him in after. "Stay here." he told them, looking around for another spot. Finding one a few feet away, he turned to the remaining children, "One of you hide between the stones." he told them. One of the brunets nodded as he turned and ran to do as told. With spots filling up his vision, Haku tried to find another spot. Clutching his head, he stood up and frowned. "I need you three to find a spot to hide."

"No. I have to stay with you and Naruto." the raven stated, holding onto Haku's hand when the rumbling got closer, causing all four of the remaining boys to hold on closer to Haku. "Come on, Mister." the raven whispered fearfully, unable to move. Just before Haku could take a step, the earth exploded in front of them. Instead of the snake Haku was expecting, he was face to face with the man he thought he killed. "Go away! Leave us alone!" the raven screamed, slightly hiding behind Haku's body as he glared at the other.

"This little game of yours is over." the man smirked, a hand on his hip. "It's time to return to us. Where are the others?"

"You'll never find them." Haku promised him, running a soothing hand down the trembling blonde's locks. Even now the little boy was silently sobbing into his back, his useless legs dangling. Pushing the three other little boys farther behind him, Haku braced himself.

"Hmph." the silver haired man sighed. "Very well, we'll find them later."

"Why do you want them?" Haku demanded.  
"They are my Master's newest entertainment. But you, well you, my Master has found a great interest in." the man said, his smirk returning. "Now shall you come peacfully or forcefully?" When Haku made no move to go to him, instead reaching for a senbon, the man chuckled. "Force it is." he said before striking.

S H

"Haku?" Zabuza called out, searching for the teenager. "Haku where are you?" he called again. It was long pass the time Haku would have returned to him. Where was he? This wasn't like him. Haku was always on schedual. "Haku!" he shouted, feeling slightly worried. He told himself that Haku was a strong boy, that he could take care of himself in all circumstances. Nothing would happen to him, but even then, he still felt this tingle of fear running down his spine. He felt unease spreading quickly over his body, settling deeply within. "Haku!" he shouted again, jumping to the trees, searching over any signs that Haku had been there.

Just before he could move off in another direction, he felt it. The faint stench of chakra lining the air. The feel of a battle hitting him hard. In a flash he was on the move. Finding a wagon turned on it's side and trees destroyed and cut in half, Zabuza paused, gasping slightly when he saw a few ice spears melting away. "Haku." he whispered taking off after the distruction. In some places he had to stop and look closely. "Clones." he said to himself when other signs of Haku being in more then one place at a time showed up, "Children's feet?" Zabuza frowned taking in the tiny shoeless foot prints. After another scan, and ending up following a dead end trail, Zabuza finally ended up where the battle seemed to have stopped. "Haku!" he called out, not seeing his apprentice. "Haku! Answer me!" he growled, searching the area as he moved around. "Ha-"

"Help!" a tiny voice shouted.

"Who's there?"

"Help please! I'm stuck!" came the same voice. Moving toward the boulders, Zabuza began moving them out of the way until there was a hole big enough to see into. And what he saw shocked him. Inside was a child, half his face in scars, curled into himself as tears ran down his face. "Please help me! I want to go home!"

"Hold on." Zabuza said, quickly and cautiously removing the rest of the boulders. When he could move no more, in fear of the child getting squashed, he reached in one hand until he touched the child's shoulder. When he had a firm grip, he pulled the child, ignoring the small grunt of pain from the boy. "Is anything broken?" he demanded when the child was standing in front of him.

"No," the boy shook his head.

"What happened?"

"My name is Shikamaru Nara and I was taken from my home. The snake man and the other one took me and the others. They kept us locked away." The little boy started, tears falling as he started to cry. "Kimimaro died. They killed him and then Hinata died. They killed Ino. I saw the snake eat her! Then they took Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and the Mister." with that, Shikamaru grasped Zabuza's hand in both of his little ones

"Mister?" Zabuza frowned, who was the Mister? Feeling a tug on his hand, Zabuza found himself being pulled to a log smashed to one side, half of it seeming to have been pulled up from the ground.

"My friends are stuck in there! You have to get them out!" the little boy begged, pointing at the log. "Please help them!"

Pulling away from the child, Zabuza grasped pieces of the splintered wood and pulled it apart. When a louder crack followed after, the log broke in half and fell to either side. Within the log layed two other little boys. One skinned from his back and unconscious, the other...dead. A splinter of wood sticking through his heart.  
"Gaara!" Shikamaru said reaching for the boy that was still alive.

"Don't move." Zabuza ordered, pulling the boy back and putting the child behind him. Reaching for the remaining little boy, Zabuza lifted him into his arms gently, feeling to see if anything was broken. Only his leg seemed to be broken, but he was more worried about the child's back. Who would do such a thing to a boy? He was a killer but to torture... When he made to move back, Shikamaru pushed him forward.  
"You have to get Shino! He's in there too!"

"The boy is dead." Zabuza said, regretting his words soon after.

"NO!" Shikamaru cried, punching the back of his leg. "NO! He's sleeping! Shino! Wake up! We're going to go home! Wake up!"

"Enough." Zabuza ordered, resting Gaara's head against his shoulder and cradling him to one side, making sure not to touch his back. With his free arm, he reached back and pulled Shikamaru close, letting the boy cling to his leg, sobbing for his dead friend.

"Don't move."

Turning his head, Zabuza met the hard gaze of a man all knew too well. "Minato Namikaze."

S H

Haku glared at the two men watching him, the children with him, their little arms and bodies clinging to Haku's own. He had woken up in this cell with the little boys crying and trying to wake him. When he had opened his eyes, the little raven had launched himself at him, sobbing into his shoulder. He had learned all of their names soon after. When Sasuke had told them about what had happened, Haku had felt rage and hate build within him. Never had he hated anyone so completely, so fully to the point of wishing to kill them. As Sasuke told him everything, Haku had used his ice to numb Naruto's legs, Kiba's throbbing cheeks, Sasuke's burning arms, and Neji's missing eye. Ice had always worked on him. A wound numb enough not to feel wouldn't hurt. It seemed to work, for Naruto stopped crying, sniffling every now and then, but he wasn't crying anymore.

Haku wasn't sure where Ino was, but he knew deep down she was already gone. The way the snake had grabbed her, taken her into the earth...the blood and the breaking bones. Her screams cut off. Her body may never be found, but Haku didn't need one to know the truth.

He had tried to break free, but had only been able to break the chains from their bodies. The cell walls and door was impossible to break free. The window Orochimaru and Kabuto watched him from, just as impossible to break.

"You are magnificant."

"You are a bastard." Haku shot back, lifting his chin, defying them even more.

"Don-"

"Down Kabuto, this boy is going to be our newest pet."

"I rather be dead." Haku stated.

"I rather keep you alive." Orochimaru chuckled, an arm crossed over his chest, the other resting upon it as he tapped his chin. "Tell me who your master is."

"The man that's going to kill you." Haku promised.

"Let him try." Orochimaru shrugged. "Greater men have tried but only one great man had almost succeeded. Will you give us one of the children?"

"Over my dead body."

"So I feared you'd say. A mistake on my part for putting them with you, but with little choice, it had to be done. Ah well, welcome home boy, for you won't be leaving anytime soon." with that both men walked off, Kabuto sending a glare toward him before following.

"Haku?" Kiba whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You won't let them get us, right?"

"I give you my word." Haku promised with a smile. Pulling Naruto into his laps, Haku pulled the other three closer around him. "Would you like a bedtime story?" he asked them, knowing they must feel exhausted. Getting a nod, Haku told them a story of a rabbit, using an animal that seemed as innocent as the children once were, that became a champion of the world. Making the story up as he went along, adding little amusing tidbits to make them giggle and a few of daring escapeds to hear them gasp in awe. Silently, he was praying that Shino, Shikamaru, and Gaara had made it. He had tried to keep the battle away from the three children, but the fight had skimmed over enough to do some damage to their hiding places.

"Haku?" Sasuke yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he used Haku's legs for a pillow.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be the rabbit."

"Someday Sasuke, you will be more then the rabbit. I promise you that." Haku whispered back, not wanting to wake the other three.

S H

"Hokage!" Shikamaru shouted, releasing Zabuza's leg as he ran to the blonde man, jumping into his arms. "Hokage, I want my daddy!"

"I know Shikamaru, he's on his way." Minato promised, hugging the boy to his body, wishing it was his own son he held at the same time. "Hana sent word to your father. He's coming soon." he went on. Turning his gaze back toward the man holding Gaara, he waited for an explanation.

"This one is in need of a healer. That one," Zabuza said, looking toward the log as if seeing something Minato could not, "is gone."

"Gone?" Minato whispered, running over the ground to see who Zabuza was looking at. With a gasp, Minato froze. Shino. They were so close but too late. "Hana send another dog to Shibi." Minato whispered already knowing that two of the other dogs were already on their way to the fourth Kazekage and Shikaku.

"Hai." Hana said, feeling relieved it wasn't Kiba, and at the same time, she felt the pain that it was another child, Kiba's best friend.

"Deidara, Itachi," Minato called. Trying to form the words around the clog in his throat.

"Hai." both boys nodded, already knowing what Minato wanted. Both moved passed him to get Shino, cleaning him as they did so for when Shibi showed up.

"Shikamaru?" Minato said into the crying boys ear, needing some answers. "Tell me of the others."

"Kimimaro died and Hinata died too." Shikamaru whimpered, clutching to him tighter.

"I know child," Minato said soothingly, running a hand gently down Shikamaru's back. "What of the rest."

"The snake ate Ino! I saw it do it." Shikamaru went on, freezing the Konoha shinobis.

"What?"

"Over there. It ate her." Shikamaru went on, speaking faster. "The Mister saved us, he fought the bad men but they chased us. The Mister made clones and he carried us. He fell here cause he was tired and he put Gaara and Shino in the tree and told me to hide in the rocks. The Mister killed one of them but he came back and took the Mister and the others."

"Haku." Zabuza said at Minato's frown. "Haku saved them and was captured because of it."

"Shikamaru!" Minato heard Shikaku scream, coming closer as he did so. "Shikamaru!"

"DADDY!" Shikamaru shouted back, struggling to get out of Minato's hold as he looked around for his father.

When Shikaku broke from the trees, Shikamaru screamed his father's name, running toward the man. At the last second he jumped into his Father's arms, holding as tightly as his little body would allow.

"My baby!" Shikaku cried into his son's shoulder, kissing Shikamaru wherever his lips landed as he did so and falling to his knees, his lips skimming over the half of his child's scarred face. "My baby!"

Behind Shikaku, Inochi stood with Fugaku, Tsume, and Hiashi. Each of them watching with tears in their eyes as the first child was finally reunited with his father.

Seeing Inochi, Minato felt his heart clench at what he had to tell the man. Knowing that his words would break the hopeful expression on his face...how could he do it?

When Shibi appeared a second later, everyone turned their gazes toward the man in pity, watching as he slowly walked toward his son, kneeling beside Shino's body. With a small sob, that he partly held back, Shibi gently pushed Deidara's hands away, nodding his thanks to the young blonde for cleaning Shino. Without another word, Shibi picked up his child. Holding him close, the man turned and left the group, heading in the direction of Konoha. With a nod from Minato, Shikaku soon followed, promising his son everything he could ever want.

When more footsteps came closer, Minato turned to find Kakashi, Rin, Temari, and Kankuro running toward them.

"Gaara!" both Sabaku children shouted, moving to their brother quickly. Both wanted to reach up for him, but Gaara's back...they were afraid to hurt him. "Is he okay?" Temari asked the man holding him.

"His leg is broken and his back is skinned, but he's alive." Zabuza answered, watching another shinobi move between Temari and Kankuro, a light appearing on her hands as she held them above Gaara's leg.

"Does Father know?" Kankuro asked with tears in his eyes. "Has anyone told him?"

"I sent one of my dogs." Hana answered. "He's on his way and should be here within the next hour."

"Thank you." came the shaky nod.

"We have more children to find." Tsume said gruffly, wishing it was she instead of Shikaku that held her child. That kissed his head and face and clutched him tightly. Wishing it was Kiba that grinned and laughed, that cried into her arms, happy to go home.

"Yes." Minato nodded. "Tsume, you, Hiashi, and Fugaku will be grouped together. They could have gone in any number of ways from this place. You look toward the west."

"Hai." the three shinobi nodded and quickly dispersed.

"Itachi, you, Deidara, and Hana will get the North." with a nod from the three children, all of them were gone. "Kakashi, Rin, both of you stay with Inochi in this area."

"What? Why? I need to find Ino!" Inochi growled, angry for be excluded in this search.

"Inochi...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What fo-No!" Inochi shook his head in denial, taking a step back as he did so. "No! Not my daughter! Not my little Ino!" he screamed, looking around frantically, calling her name.

"Go with him." Minato told his two former students as the man ran off.

"Gaara's leg is healed but it will be tender," Rin said quickly to Temari.

"Thank you. We'll have our healer look at his back." Temari said. Nodding, Rin turned and quickly followed Kakashi.

Handing Gaara gently over to his sister, Zabuza turned to Minato. "You and I get the south. I came from the west and there is nothing that way."

"Alright." Minato nodded. Just before they could leave, the fourth Kazekage arrived.

"Thank you." The man said softly as he moved to take his son from Temari's arms. Holding him within his own, he added, "I must see to my son."

"See to him and stay with him. We'll find Orochimaru." Minato promised.

"Kill him for Gaara and the other children." The man growled.

"Of course." with another nod, the fourth was gone, taking his children with him.

"That's six children found, two safe and alive. Four more that I hope to find the same." Minato said softly.

"Five, I will not stop until Haku is beside me again." Zabuza glared. "He did not save your children to die and be forgotten."

"No," Minato agreed. "He will forever be seen as a savior by all our families, a saint by Shikaku and the fourth. He did what we could not, and for that, he is my own hero."

"Unlike other heros, this one will live." Zabuza vowed as he moved off with Minato.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Haku, what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered softly as he crouched by Haku. His eyes watching the ice spread from Haku's fingertips to race toward the wall. "Are you doing shinobi stuff?"

"Yes," Haku nodded, smiling gently at him and then Kiba and Neji when both moved to stand over him. Naruto said nothing as he layed a small distance away, looking toward them, but not really seeing them. Haku knew the boy was ill. The fever could be clearly seen as it flushed his face. He had told Naruto to try and sleep, hoping that rest would help him, but Haku knew that without proper attention, Naruto would only get worse. He knew Naruto wanted to speak too, but the little boy stayed quiet. Whether because of the pain or because of the fever, Haku didn't know. "We need to break free."

"So the snake man and the bad one don't get us?" Kiba asked, watching the ice thicken along the wall.

"Yep." Haku nodded again, concentrating as he forced the ice to cover the wall, freezing the entrance shut. He could feel the air drying out, but he needed to do this. Step two required it. Once he had a thick amount of ice, he pulled back. If they were lucky, both the snake man and the bad one, as the children continued to call them, would have a hard time breaking through. "Okay, This should hold for a while." he panted slightly. Now to find more water

"What did you do?" Neji asked, moving back when Haku motioned them toward Naruto.

"I froze the door so they can't open it." Haku answered as he looked around the room, trying to figure out which wall would give in easily. "Then I put up the wall of ice to make it stick that way."

"Are we stuck in here?" Sasuke asked fearfully. He liked that the snake man couldn't get them, but he wanted his Father to able to get in when he came for them. And he wanted to be able to leave.

"No," Haku laughed gently, running a calming hand down Sasuke's cheek. "We'll get out, I promise you."

"How come you're tapping the walls?" Kiba asked, moving back to Haku's side when he stepped away from Sasuke, tapping the walls with his own fist as he placed his ear next to the wall.

"I'm looking for a place where the walls not so thick." Haku explained, hoping the children understood this.

"Oh, how do you do that?"

"You tap the wall and listen. If it sounds different then you know that's the spot."

"Oh... did you find it?"

Holding back a laugh at Kiba's question, Haku only shook his head. Moving to another wall he started over, Kiba moving to copy him.

"I got good ears." Kiba said suddenly, rubbing gently at his bruised cheek.

"What?" Haku paused to look down at the boy, misting his hands to run them gently over the little boys cheeks and getting a grin in return.

"My ears are good. I'm the best hear-er in the world!" Kiba declared proudly. "My clan is good with senses."

"He's an Inuzuka." Sasuke whispered as if it were a dirty secret, earning a pout like glare from Kiba. "I'm a Uchiha." He added puffing up with pride. "My clans the best."  
Stunned, Haku finally allowed himself to take in the childrens appreance beyond what he already had. To him they were children who needed to be protected, but now that he looked closer, he realized that each of these little boys was an heir to a clan within Konoha.

"I'm a Hyuuga." Neji said and then pointed to Naruto. "He's the Hokage's son."

"Namikaze..." Haku gaped as he looked at Naruto. "The other children... they were clan members too?"

"Not my clan." Sasuke shook his head, not understanding quite what Haku asked. "Ino is a Yamanaka. Shikamaru is a Nara. Hinata's a Hyuuga too. Shino's an Aburame. Gaara said he's the son of the Fourth Ka... something. And Kimimaro didn't say where he's from. But he says his clan works with bones."

"Kaguya and Sabaku." Haku whispered. What was the man trying to do with all of these heirs? Was he trying to start a war? And was Konoha his main target? But if that was true, why did he take a Kaguya and a Sabaku heir? "Do any of you know jutsus?" he asked knowing it was a slim chance they did. He would most likely bet that they were all barely learning their clans jutsus and styles. Or that they hadn't even started on them.

"I was going to get a puppy on my birthday." Kiba said, unsure if that mattered or not to Haku's question.

"I'm learning a fire jutsu... but I can't make anything but a little poof." Sasuke admitted.

"Neji, can you use your eyes? Byakugan?" Haku asked, hopefully.

"Um, my Uncle says I can't use it unless he's around." Neji said softly, bowing his bandaged head. "He gets mad if I use it otherwise."

"But you can use it?" Haku asked, hope building quickly.

"Not for a long time," Neji admitted.

"Neji, I need you to use your eyes."

"But I can't. Uncle will get mad." Neji gasped at what Haku was suggesting.

"Your uncle would want you to use it now. He won't get mad and if he does, I'll take the blame." Haku reassured him, bending down until both he and Neji were the same eye level. "Please, you have to use your eyes." He pleaded. "Your eyes can help us get out of here. Your uncle will be so proud of you if you use them. He'll know you used them for a good cause."

"But I only have one eye now." Neji pointed to his head, wanting to please Haku, but unsure how his one eye would do any good.

"That's all you need." Haku whispered softly, kissing Neji's forehead as he cupped his cheek. When Neji nodded, Haku almost collapsed in relief. "Okay, I want you to look around the room. Tell me everything you see beyond these walls, okay?"

"Okay." Neji took a breath and looked toward the wall on his right. "Byakugan!" with his only eye he looked around at each wall quickly, wanting to see all that he could before his eye went back to normal. It was weird seeing only through one eye though, it was like half the things weren't existing anymore. When he did a quick circle, his eye went back to normal and he slumped against Haku, the older boy's arms wrapping around him gently. "There's nothing on that wall." he pointed to the one toward his right. "That one is empty too. That one has birds in it. And that one," he said as he pointed to the entrance, "That one has the snake man and the bad one."

"What were they doing?" Haku asked.

"I don't know. They were talking and pointing to something." Neji shrugged.

"Okay, you did a great job, Neji. I'm so proud of you." Haku praised the little boy. Turning his gaze to Kiba he said. "I want you to place your ear against that wall." He pointed to the one Neji said had birds. "Tell me what you hear."

"Okay!" Kiba nodded and moved quickly to do as told, wanting to please Haku too. He wanted Haku to see him as important as Neji. Closing his eyes tightly, he pressed his ear tightly against the wall. At first he didn't hear anything but after a few minutes, things became clear. "I hear something... the wind... water-"

"How far is the water?" Haku asked quickly, could he get any luckier?

"Ummmm." Concentrating harder, Kiba focused completely on the water, trying to judge the distance. "It's not too far. It's that way," he pointed, his finger tapping the wall. "It's moving away from us, like falling down."

"A waterfall." Haku whispered. Were they in a mountain then? Was it the mountain that the Orochimaru was taking the children in before, or was it another? "Is it right here, Kiba?" Haku said tapping against the wall.

"No, farther," Kiba shook his head, moving along the wall, his head sliding against the smooth surface. When he ended up in the corner, he stopped. "It's passed this wall."

"Tell me if you hear it closer. Neji, I know it's tiring, but I need you to use your Byakugon once in a while to keep an eye on the snake man and the bad one." Haku said, focusing his chakra.

"Okay." Neji nodded.

"Sasuke, sit with Naruto, I want you to keep an eye on him,."

"Okay." Sasuke said, moving to the little blonde, promising him that they'd get free soon. If Naruto heard or understood him, Haku wasn't sure.

"Kiba tell me when you hear it, okay?" Haku said, getting back to the Inuzuka.

"Not yet." Kiba said after a while.

With a frown, Haku used a bit more chakra and sent it farther. He wasn't sure if he was even tugging anything, but he hopped he was getting close. If he could grab the water, he could bring it over this wall and use one of his jutsu's to break it down. If he had a water base, instead of the dry water particles in the air, he'd be able to free them.

"I hear it!" Kiba said excitedly. "It's coming closer, Haku!"

Grinning slightly, Haku, closed his eyes and pulled harder on his chakra.

"Haku! The snake man is coming this way!" Neji said suddenly, almost breaking Haku's concentration.

"Kiba?" He said quickly.  
"It's closer, but there's not a lot." Kiba said, looking fearfully toward the wall Neji faced.

"Focus on the water, Kiba." Haku said, wishing he could feel it instead of just relying on his chakra calling it to him, and Kiba telling him he was getting closer.

"It's right here." Kiba said pointing above his head.

"A lot?"

"No." Kiba shook his head.  
"He's almost here!" Neji shouted, moving back until he touched Haku. "He's gonna reach for the door."

"How about now?" Haku asked, ignoring Neji's frantic words.

"There's a little more. Like a small stream." Kiba said.

"That's going to have to do." Haku said, as Neji told him the snake man was banging on the door angrily. "Stand by Sasuke everyone." he ordered and when they moved out of the way, Haku did the only technique that he thought would break through the wall. "Secret Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" he shouted, jumping back seconds before needles pierced through the wall. Dissolving the jutsu, he did it again, making the holes wider. Behind him, he heard the ice cracking, but he ignored that as he did the jutsu one more time. The water now completely under his control. Jumping back again, he moved to pick up Naruto. "Cling on to me." He told the other three. When Sasuke and Neji were clinging to his back and Kiba was wrapped around his side like a monkey, Haku jumped through the hole just as Orochimaru came through.

The mountains around them were a bright contrast to the dim room they had been in. He was blinded for a few minutes. Forching his eyes to adjust, Haku realized how high they were, the ground seemed like it would never be reached. He feared that when he did, they would probably die. With this hight and the weight he was carrying, he was more then sure they would die. "Don't let go!" he shouted, seeing a snake appear above him, Orochimaru on it's head, his eyes filled with rage. Doing a one handed jutsu, Haku pulled on the water, shaping it to ice, and sending the spears flying toward the snake, pinning it briefly before it broke free. Doing another jutsu, he used the spears this time to slow their fall as he jumped from one to the other, in the process dodging the second snake that appeared with Kabuto.

With a chakra kick, Haku moved them so that they were running down the side of the mountain. Creating a clone, he handed Kiba and Neji over. When a snake appeared in front of them, bursting through the moutain side, Haku and his clone pushed off the wall and dived toward the river moving below them. Turning his body toward his clone, he pushed off from the other's feet and both he and the clone were sent to the opposite walls.

"I'm falling!" Sasuke shouted as Haku called forth another attack, trying to stop the snakes from following. "Haku!" he screamed as his grip loosened, his arms aching in pain, and then he was separated from the others. With a scream, Sasuke watched in horror as the water got closer and closer quickly.

"Got you!" Haku shouted, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him against Naruto, making the blonde whimper in pain. With quick hand movements, he created another clone and pushed off before they hit the water below them.

With a grunt, Haku felt an attack finally hit him, getting him squarely in the back.

"Haku?" Sasuke called to him when they landed on the river bank, both Sasuke and Naruto falling free of him, Naruto crying as he landed painfully on his broken legs. "Haku?"

With a grunt, Haku moved to his knees and created another clone. Without a word, the clone picked up both Naruto and Sasuke and ran after the first clone he created.

"HAKU!" Sasuke shouted when Haku turned to face the snake. "HAKU!"

"Get them far away." he whispered, knowing his clones wouldn't hear him as they ran along the ground incase he ran out of chakra. Moving to stand above the water he created another jutsu, his mirrors flying high and wide to block Orochimaru and Kabuto from getting away.

"You think to attack me?" Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"No," Haku said honestly, his senbon having been taken when he was knocked out. "I plan to hold you both here."

"You think these mirrors can keep us in here?" Kabuto laughed.

"My mirrors are impossible to break." Haku said, jumping from the mirror to another when a snake attacked. "You will not break free." he said jumping again. Moving quickly, his chakra draining significantly. All of the chakra he used on escaping was leaving him exhausted, but he'd hold strong until he believed that his clones got far enough away.

When Kabuto pushed off the snake to exit through the top, Haku jumped after him, grabbing the shinobi by his leg and spinning them around until Kabuto went flying down instead. Just as quickly he moved back into his mirror, and then jumped again as a snake threw it's body against the smooth surface. This time he kicked against one of the snakes trapped within and then the second one when both moved to escape. Before he could get in his mirror again, he was grabbed by a handful of smaller snakes, each of them wrapping around his body tight enough to force blood from his mouth, and throwing him toward the ground. With a splat, Haku felt his clones disappear, his body to stunned to do anything but try to breathe as the water flowed over him, blood dripping down his face.

"Foolish boy," Orochimaru grinned, as he landed on the water beside him, uncaring of the ice mirrors cracking and breaking around them. Grabbing Haku by the hair, he lifted the boy up high enough to see him face to face. Haku didn't see Kabuto or the second snake, and he feared the other was after the children once more. "You are more trouble then you're worth." he hissed, a sword slowly appearing from within his long sleeve. "If you had listened, you could have been great. Now tell me if you have any last words." he grinned cruelly.  
"You..." Haku whispered as his body grew exhausted, fighting to stay awake and failing. Even then he saw a blur coming up on them fast. "...lose." he smirked.

"Fang Over Fang, you son of a bitch!" a woman screamed. Quick to follow was a blast of fire coming from another direction.

With a curse Orochimaru let him go and the last thing Haku knew was a man catching him, his eyes looking oddly like Neji's, and whispering, "Rest, young one, we're here now."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke felt his heart stop as he saw Haku fall completely behind. No matter how much he begged of the clone, it wouldn't go back. Every step the clone took, made Sasuke scream and cry louder, uncaring about his Uchiha pride. Haku needed him and this clone of their savior wasn't listening.  
"Please! Go back!" He begged again, tears rolling down his face as he struggled to break free of the strong grip. "You can't leave him! He needs us!"

Instead the clone continued to ignore him, his face unchanging as he flew over the ground, pushing off of trees in the process. In his other arm, Naruto layed unmoving. His arms dangling over the clone's shoulder, his head bouncing with each step. No expression passed the little boy's face. His color was paler, almost deathly. And to Sasuke's growing horror, blood slowly moved ever so slowly out of his nose and mouth, down onto the clone's shoulder.

"Naruto..." Was all Sasuke had time time to whisper before the clone popped with a gasp, dropping both to the ground hard. In a daze, Sasuke sat up and looked around, coughing hard as he did so. His arms hurt and his ankle was twisted in a weird angle. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, dragging himself to his friend. "Naruto?" he said again, sobbing the other's name as fear for what happened to Haku and what would happen to them enveloped him. Pulling Naruto into his lap, Sasuke held him tightly, his blurry gaze seeing the bad one walked toward them, the giant snake behind him. "Why?" he cried, his lips wobbling. "Why are you doing this?" he went on as the snake circled around them.

In answer, the bad one chuckled, crouching down beside them. Without a word, he tore Sasuke's arms away from Naruto, pushing the little raven to the ground. Without a care, he lifted Naruto as if he weighed nothing, holding him in a way that would have hurt him had he been awake.

"Let him go!" Sasuke shouted, trying to stand but falling to his knees. "Don't hurt him anymore!"

"Oh his suffering is over." the bad one said, a smile on his face. "My master has decided to spare him the pain. From this second forth, he won't feel it anymore." With that, the bad one pulled a scalpel from behind him, raising it slowly toward Naruto's back.

"NO!"

S H

"Neji?" Kiba whimpered, moving toward the other boy. "Where did he go?" he asked, as Neji helped him to his feet, his eyes scanning the area for the clone. "Where did Second Haku go?"

"I... I don't know." Neji said softly, fear and pain overcoming him. Did Haku... Did the snake man get Haku? Did he get Sasuke and Naruto to? Was he coming for them?

"Neji, we're not gonna go home, are we?" Kiba cried, wiping at his eyes with his arm. The thought of never seeing his mom or his sister again hurting more then anything. Of never playing with the clan puppies or running around with his best friend, hitting hard. He would never grow up and prove himself a good shinobi. He would never see his village. He-

"Don't say that!" Neji snapped at him, his little hands curling around Kiba's shoulders. "We're going to go home. Haku said we'll go home. He promised us! He promised not to let anything happen to us! He said we'll see our family again!"

"They killed him!" Kiba shouted back. "They killed him, that's why Second Haku is gone! Haku is gone because he tried to save us!" he sobbed, crying into his fist. They killed Haku. "He's dead just like the others! Just like Kimimaro! Hinata! Ino! Everybody! We're not going home because we're-omph!" he cried as Neji shoved his hand over his mouth.

"I promise I won't let them kill you. I promise you'll get home." Neji said quickly. With voice filled with tears, he whispered. "I won't let you die. I'm a shinobi. Like my father and my uncle. I'm... I'm not going to die without a fight. I'm brave like them. I'm strong like them." Neji went on, wishing his heart would stop pounding in fear and that Haku was here with them. Wishing that Sasuke and Naruto were also safe beside them. "Kiba, you're brave and strong too. You're an Inuzuka."

"I don't have my fangs anymore." Kiba answered, touching his cheeks. "They're gone."

"No, they're not. They just became... more better. You're the toughest Inuzuka out there because... because your fangs are deeper and, and they're bolder. Stronger then the ink on your family's faces." Neji said watching as the tears stopped falling from Kiba. "See, I lost my eye, but now I'm a better Hyuuga because now I'll fight twice as hard and see just as much."

"Okay." Kiba nodded, taking a deep breath after a long while. "What do we do now?"

"We-" Neji started only to stop when three thuds, landed beside them. On a gasp both he and Kiba turned, their bodies moving automatically as they moved to evade the reaching limps coming toward them. "NO!" Neji screamed when arms came around him, kicking his little legs to try and break the strong hold. "Let go!"

"Shhhh, I have you." someone said into his ear as they fell to their knees, hugging him from behind tightly. "Neji, it's me. It's Itachi."

"HANA!" Kiba shouted at the same time Neji turned his head to look at the oldest Uchiha brother.

In stunned silence, he slowly lifted his hand to run along Itachi's jaw, half afraid that Sasuke's brother wasn't real. With his bottom lip wobbling, he turned around and wrapped his body tightly around Itachi's, crying for all that he was worth. Finally they were going home.

S H

Orochimaru cursed as he dodged another combined attack by Fugaku and Tsume. Both were ruthless in their efforst to strike him. No matter what he threw at them, both Clan heads always countered. They evaded his attack but they didn't fall back. Everything they did pushed him further and further into a corner.

And when Hiashi joined the battle, Orochimaru knew his time was coming to an end. Calling a summons, he let the snake attack the three as he moved to run off only to go flying back when another struck from above. With a grunt, he hit the ground hard, the snake disappearing from a fire attack.

"It's over," someone growled, from above as mutliple footsteps moved toward him. Stunned Orochimaru could only gasp at the amount of people before him, the parents of every child he had taken stood around him. The only one missing was Minato.

"You made a grave error in taking our children." Hiashi said, standing in front of him. Like the others, his eyes were filled with death and a promise of pain.

"Our childrens blood is on your hands." the Tsume snarled. "Allow me to bring this full circle. Your blood for my son's."

"When next you open your eyes, you'll find your hell waiting for you." Fugaku said as his Sharingan came out full. "Until then, suffer in your nightmare."

With a scream, Orochimaru fell to the ground in a heap, his body convulsing with the efforts to fight the demons in his mind.

**A/N: Not the epic battle I was looking for but I didn't feel like looking up jutsus and describing a whole fighting scene. Anyway I just barely finished the third scene of this chapter minutes ago.**


End file.
